You're A God
by feltongurl
Summary: This is a Ginny and Harry fanfic. Ginny and Harry are an item. Problem is, is Ginny still wanted in the picture?


DISCLAIMER- Nothing here belongs to me except part of the plot. The other part's derived from the song. Speaking of the song, it doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Vertical Horizon duh and the characters, too. They belong to JK Rowling. . . Read on. 

. . 

                By the way, please don't flame me on this!!! I know it sux already, you don't ave to tell me that. And to all the VH fans, sorry if I ruined the lyrics of a really kewl song. . .Ü  

Ginny waited for Harry by the door of his dorm. She felt nervous- it was their one month anniversary and they were celebrating by going to Hogsmeade. 

A thundering noise on the staircase announced Harry's arrival. He ran up, his face flushed and a girl behind him. "Hello, Ginger." Ginger was his special nickname for her. 

_I've got to be honest_

_                I think you know_

_                We're covered in lies and that's okay_

The girl smiled a killer smile that made Ginny feel completely plain. "Will you come with me to Hogsmeade? A date, perhaps?" Ginny winced- girls were always asking Harry that, and every time, she thought he'd agree. 

Harry smiled painfully. "No, sorry." The girl smiled at Harry, no doubt hurt and walked off, disappointed. It was almost like her back were shooting invisible rays of fire at Ginny."

Harry faced her, the grin still on his face. "Are you ready? Let's go, then." 

He draped his arm around her as they walked to Hogsmeade. Ginny felt worse. Was he smiling that way because he wanted to date that girl but just didn't' want to ditch Ginny?" 

She smiled at him, ignoring the hurt that was eating away at her guts. "What's new?" _Gosh, Ginny, _she told herself angrily. _What a dumb question! _

Harry grinned. "Quidditch season- most of the team's going crazy, ever since they put in the cheerleaders!" 

Ginny felt hollow and weak. Girls again. Maybe they could break up and get it over with. 

There's somewhere beyond this 

_I know _

_But I hope I can find the words to say _

_Never again, no_

_No never again _

Ginny drew in a deep breath and began. "Er- Harry," Harry interrupted her. "Where do we go?" 

"Anywhere." She answered, letting out the air inside her in a small sigh. They walked in awkward silence. 

In the end they chose the Three Cauldrons. Girls were everywhere. They waved at Harry, greeting him with confident smiles, but ever acknowledging Ginny. 

Cause you're a God 

_And I am not _

_And I just thought_

_That you would know_

She tried again to think up the words asking for a breakup. Harry led her to a private spot right at the back. She sat down numbly, still thinking. 

You're a God 

_And I am not_

_And I just thought _

_I'd let you go _

_And one more thing, _Ginny thought. _We've been together for a month, and we still haven't kissed. _

Harry ordered two Butterbeers while Ginny watched him. She couldn't imagine next day he'd be gone from her. He was good for an actor. Imagine being so sweet to her although he hated her. 

But I've been unable 

_To put you down _

_I'm still learning the things I ought to know by now_

Harry caught her gaze and smiled. She saw herself in his emerald eyes, so small and apprehensive. 

"Yes?" he asked. 

"Nothing. . ." Ginny replied. Her words had failed her once again. Harry gave her a sweet lopsided smile, the frowned, looking thoughtful. 

_What have you done?! _Ginny demanded of herself. 

It's still under the table so 

_I need something more to show somehow _

"Harry?" Ginny asked in a soft voice. Harry looked at her. 

"Yes?" 

"I. . . I think we should break . . . up." she let it all out in one breath. She felt relieved, although tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes. Now Harry could go on with his life happily, not having to worry about her. 

Harry's shoulders sank. He looked as thought Ginny had punched him in the stomach. 

                "What?" he asked in a weak voice. 

                Ginny stammered. "See- so many girls like you . . and they're so much better than. . . me. I just. . . felt like a burden on you so maybe you wanted to ditch-"

                Harry reached across the tabled to her tantalizingly. "No! I'd never leave you! Not for them. Why do you think I asked you out?" 

                "But- the look you gave that girl a while ago! You looked like you wanted to date her instead of me, but you didn't want to hurt my feelings-"  

                Harry's head dropped down on his hands. "No! I felt bad because you had to endure girls hovering around me all the time. I love you, Ginger. Nothing can ever change that." 

                Ginny smiled doubtfully. "Really?" 

                "Really." 

                She looked at the table, digesting all she had seen and heard. Suddenly Harry leaned over and kissed her on the lips. 

                She glowed. _Let the girls look. I don't care. _

Well?????? I know they're a bit OC Outta Character But it's a fanfic. . . Review! R_E_V_I_E_W! NOW!!!!


End file.
